$ (-0.53\% \div 30\%) \div -4\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (-0.00528 \div 0.3) \div -0.04 $ $ = -0.00528 \div (0.3 \times -0.04)$ $ = -0.00528 \div -0.012$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 3 to the right.}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }12\text{ go into }{5}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${5}\div12={0}\text{ or }12\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }12\text{ go into }{52}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${52}\div12={4}\text{ or }12\times{4} = {48}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }12\text{ go into }{48}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${48}\div12={4}\text{ or }12\times{4} = {48}$ Since both $-0.00528$ and $-0.012$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.00528 \div -0.012 = 0.44$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.44 = 44\%$